An IBOCS can control safety devices on a vehicle according to monitored vehicular conditions. In particular, an IBOCS can monitor an occupant of a vehicle. During normal operation of the vehicle, actuation of safety devices can be suppressed according to certain characteristics of the occupant (e.g., size, shape, position, and/or movement of the occupant). At least one algorithm associated with the IBOCS can be configured to analyze occupant information gathered by the IBOCS to determine the characteristic(s) of the occupant. The algorithm can be tested to ensure proper determination of the occupant characteristics. Conventionally, the algorithm testing can be conducted using simulation and/or modeling in a computer-based environment and, as a result, a multitude of testing conditions can be provided under which to test the algorithm. The multitude of testing conditions, however, is often too voluminous to allow for complete testing of the algorithm in a real-world environment.